the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q09 - Wolfstar of David
In this Quickie the hosts read "Christmas Tickles" by TheGuppyo. Episode Summary Sirius and a ticklish Remus spend spome time rated H for Horny Hanukka |none]] Pairings * Remus Lupin/Sirius Black Notable Moments * SOCKS HEX! * The hosts gush about the Potterotics and everything they've made * The hosts recount a Harry Potter trivia night they attended after...a "herbology class". Illicit substances will not lead to success at HP trivia. * Lyndsay loves stoned salads. * The hosts befriended Eric Scull from Pottercast. * Allie performs "Moony and Padfoot and their two raging cocks" to the tune of "Jingle Bell Rocks" while Lyndsay gasps in the background. Danny can't get his song out because of a giggling fit. * Danny finally performs "Wolfstar Wolfstar Wolfstar" (to the tune of the Dreidel song). * Lyndsay performs "Oh cum all ye Hornballs" to the tune of "Oh come all ye Faithful". * Danny loves the tags: Smut, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Christian Holidays, Anal Fingering * Lyndsay wants to see a play called "The Only Jew at Hogwarts" * Peter's memoir: How to Betray Your Friends and Get Away With It * Allie humps the wall during the entire fic - has "barnacle genitals" * "Consent!...oh no, content." ~ Danny * Allie hates tickling, especially non-con tickling * "Hard-to-hard" * Lyndsay has a mom moment: "I'll tickle the back of your throat with my ding-dong" * Lyndsay and Allie confuse Yogi and Smokey the bears ** "Only you can prevent crotch fires!" ~ Lyndsay ** Allie proposes it would be a better joke if a Weasley was featured. Lyndsay thanks Allie for her notes. * Allie's not sure why they're confused about where they found the nipples. Were they expecting croissants to be there instead? * "Circle jerk, or bust!" ~ Allie * "Dear Santa, all I want this year is for Wolfstar to tickle each other's assholes" ~ Allie * Hosts joke that Sirius slipped head first into Remus' butthole, like the Grinch into a fireplace. * Equal Nipple Play * Lyndsay pinpoints whether there are 3 fingers inside Remus ** "I feel like if you do that on Christmas, you have to call it 'The 3 Wisemen'" ~ Lyndsay ** "They brought marjoram, sage and cinnamon sugar" ~ Allie * "Polar Express! I'm never going to stop making Christmas jokes." ~ Lyndsay * The hosts are proud they ruined Christmas * Lyndsay calls cum "a white Christmas". That's exactly what Bing had in mind. * Bobsled reference * "My box is a lot more than checked." ~ Allie, probably with a *wink wink* ** "We're right here!" ~ Lyndsay Wands Up or Down? * Danny: Up ** Liked the cuteness of the relationship and seeing them building trust. ** Is happy to see a Jewish character positively portrayed in fiction. ** The perfect wolfstar. * Lyndsay: Up all the way to the north pole. ** Thought it was very cute and festive. * Allie: Up to the Sirius star and the moon ** Thought it was perfect, loves their relationship. Potterotics Shout Outs! * The hosts gush about Amy JJ's hand-knit socks that she sent them. * Hannah's Thestrals cross-stitch is applauded. Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Quickies Category:Episodes Category:M/M Pairing Category:Quickie 9 Category:3 Wands Up Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up Category:2017 Category:Reader: Danny